2013 ACC Championship Game
The 2013 ACC Championship Game was the ACC's inaugural championship game. It was contested between the two top finishers in the regular season, the Atlantic Division winner and 4th-ranked Florida State Seminoles and the Coastal Division winner and 3rd-ranked Miami Hurricanes. Florida State held the lead 14-7 after the first quarter and would not relinquish it for the rest of the game. Teams Florida State Florida State's inaugural season, led by future first ever pick in the 2014 NFL Draft QB Christian Skaggs, was a solid one. They began the year ranked 1st before falling to Florida at home 24-27. After two solid wins over Auburn and Oklahoma, they again lost at Polar's Virginia Tech. After two more wins, coach jborgs retired after he revealed he was having heart problems, handing over the reigns to FSU alum Weis. FSU would blow out every team they faced under Weis before heading to the ACC Championship Game. Skaggs, along with RB Tony Peaks, WR Ken Peelle, and DB Keyshawn Ayabandejo, led a solid core for FSU, all of whom scored in FSU's win in this game. Miami Miami made the ACC Championship Game behind the surprisingly stellar play of QB Onterrio Smith, who finished the season 3rd in Heisman voting. Along with RB Kevin Richards and WR Kurt Hill, Smith could not be stopped throughout the year, destroying teams on the ground and not allowing Miami to go below 20 points in any game before this except for one. Following the season, coach Drizzle612 retired. Game summary FSU jumped out to an early good start with DB Tony Ross intercepting Smith on a lob pass on third down. After a long Tony Peaks rush down to the 3-yard line, Peaks punched it in. In a further eventful first half, Keyshawn Ayabandejo returned an errant Smith pass for a TD and Smith hit WR Kurt Hill for a 13-yard TD pass. After holding a 21-14 lead at half, FSU would tack on 10 points while holding Miami to 3 in the second half on the way to their first ACC championship. Scoring and turnover summary 1st quarter scoring: FSU - INT 09:42 Tony Ross INT FSU - TD 07:56 Tony Ross 3 Yd Run (Dennis Scott Kick) (FSU 7 - 0 MIA) MIA - TD 03:53 Onterrio Smith 2 Yd Run (Jarret Veals Kick) (FSU 7 - 7 MIA) FSU - TD 01:02 Christian Skaggs to Ken Peele 32 Yd Pass (Dennis Scott Kick) (FSU 14 - 7 MIA) 2nd quarter scoring: FSU - TD 05:59 Keyshawn Ayabandejo INT return for TD (Dennis Scott Kick) (FSU 21 - 7 MIA) MIA - TD 02:05 Onterrio Smith to Kurt Hill 13 Yd Pass (Jarret Veals Kick) (FSU 21 - 14 MIA) 3rd quarter scoring: MIA - FG 08:03 Jarret Veals 39 Yd FG (FSU 21 - 17 MIA) FSU - TD 02:22 Christian Skaggs to Todd Walker 16 Yd Pass (Dennis Scott Kick) (FSU 28 - 17 MIA) 4th quarter scoring: FSU - FG 12:03 Dennis Scott 40 Yd FG (FSU 31 - 17 MIA) Statistics Category:ACC